dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
Tires
Blah Types of Tires Blah 'Standard Tires' As Standard all Vehicle Chassis' come with Standard Pneumatic Tires, these are made from Rubber and Steel, and are filled with Pressurized Air to provide a layer of shock protection and grip. All Vehicles come with a full set of Standard Tires when purchased. Weight: 10 per Tire Cost: $150 per Tire When a Vehicle suffers a Tire Critical Hit they lose some or all of their Tires and they must be replaced if the Vehicle wishes to be fielded in another Engagement, each Tire must be replaced at the listed cost. The Weight of Standard Tires need not be added to a Vehicle if they are fitted to the Wheels of the Vehicle, but if the Vehicle is carrying additional spare Tires the Weight of each Spare must be added to the weight of the vehicle. Replacing a Tire requires the Vehicle to be Stationary and requires a Character to declare a Complex Action while they are within 2cm of the Vehicle, this causes the Damaged Tire to be removed and the Spare Fitted, this removes the effects of a single Tire Critical Hit. 'Reinforced Tires' (See Reinforced Tyres) The basic tyres that come with a vehicle chassis are simple Pneumatic Tyres and can easily be damaged or destroyed during an Engagement, many drivers prefer to upgrade their tyres as quickly as possible to much tougher and more survivable types, there are numerous tyres that are commonly employed for such things, Solid Rubber, Auto Inflating, Impact Rubber, etc. Weight: 15 per tire Cost: $1,500 per Tire The listed Weight and Cost above is for Spare Tires on a Vehicle, if a Vehicle is fitted with Reinforced Tires they should follow the pricing for them under the Reinforced Tyres Page. Changing a Reinforced Tire is done in the same manner as with Standard Tires. 'Racing Tires' (See Racing Tyres) While Vehicles come with standard Tires some Drivers prefer to use other Tires that offer the vehicle benefits on the road. While Racing Tires are not designed for Road Battles they are very effective at providing racing vehicles with better handling during a race. Weight: 5 per Tire Cost: $1,000 per Tire The listed Weight and Cost above is for Spare Tires, a vehicle fitted with Racing Tires should use the stats as listed under Racing Tyres. Replacing a Racing Tire is done in the same manner as Standard Tires. 'Off Road Tires' (See Off Road Tires) While Standard Tires work well on the Road they are not well designed for Off Road movement, many Drivers prefer to fit their vehicle with Tires that are built with better grips and deeper groves to offer greater movement on the terrain. Weight: 20 per tire Cost: $500 per tire Vehicles fitted with these tires as default should use the stats listed under Off Road Tires, the above Stats represent the weight and cost of spare Tires for the Vehicle. Replacing this type of Tire is done in the same manner as with Standard Tires. See Also Vehicle Design Bike Chassis Trike Chassis Light Car Chassis Heavy Car Chassis Long Wheelbase Chassis HGV Chassis Index